Internal Flames
by originemMaliacne
Summary: There is no 'natural' heat anymore on Earth, but is there a chance that it will come back?
1. Prologue

The inner core of the Earth had long since left, leaving the entire planet to rely on the Sun. Some say the inner core was a flame that was put out, though many believe they had used up the heat... But no one expected the inner core to come back... as What exactly?


	2. What Happen Before It Did

Lieu followed her two friends, Ana, and Irene, past the stores that were mainly stocked with long sleeve T-shirts. She stared at her reflection in the store windows. Her unusual red eyes and orange hair stuck out like a sore thumb compared to Ana's blue eyes and brown hair and Irene's green eyes and black hair.

"Hey Lieu! If oyu aren't freezing can I have your scarf?" Lieu pulled her attention away from the store windows and saw Irene looking at her hopefully.

"Oh... yeah, sure." She muttered, taking off her scarf and handing it to Irene, who flashed her a smile and puller Lieu's scarf over her own scarf.

"I PROMISE I'll give it back after we eat. I'm hungry!"

"Well we could go to the food court, I hear it's really warm there. "Ana said, which made both Irene and Lieu look at each other then at Ana. "You were going to tell us WHEN?" They both said at the same time.

Ana smiled,"I JUST did!"

Irene and Lieu groaned and Irene unzipped her coat a bit, revealing her loosely worn blue jacket that hardly covered her red T-shirts.

"Let's go before I start to freeze again."

The three of them started walking and went towards the food court. Lieu opened the door and crashed into someone the second the opened it.

"OH MY GOD HIDE ME!" The dark auburn haired person that had crashed into Lieu yelled, going behind Lieu as three guys came near.

"That chick tried taking our spot." The lead of the three said.

"It's a food COURT. What do you expect?" Irene snapped, folding her arms.

"We had the warmest spot there!"

"Really? Where?" Ana asked, sounding excited and started looking around.

"Hey back off!" The lead snapped at Ana, glaring down at her before shifting his glaring gaze at the dark auburn haired girl.

Lieu blinked for a second before frowning,"Hey! Leave my friends alone! They did nothing to you!"

"Oh the freak speaks!"

"What did you call me?"

"Yeah! What'd you call her?"

"A freak!"

Lieu frowned and punched the closest one, whom seemed like the leader.

Then... the fight started.


	3. What Just WHAT?

The second after Lieu had punched the lead of those three, the other two went towards her. Irene and Ana almost immediately stepped in, as Lieu was forced to deal with the lead bully. The guy rubbed his abdomen for a second before swinging a punch at her, which she slyly ducked away from.

Since he seemed wide open from where she was ducking, Lieu head-butted him in the abdomen. But the second after she head-butted him, he caught a grip of her red hair and sort of tugged on it. Lieu flinched slightly from the sudden realization that when attacking she had left herself wide open as well.

She glanced up at the lead bully, seeing a smug grin on his face. Lieu tightened her jaw till he teeth ached, not wanting a bully like HIM to win that easily. She didn't even realize what was happening to her till her eyesight seemed red and she swore she was going to have a heatstroke any minute.

Though the next thing she did even surprised her, Lieu had, instead of trying to pull back, rammed her head right into his chin hearing the faint clack when his teeth smashed together from the forced. Too stunned, he let go of her hair. Immediately, she dropped to the ground and swept him off his feet... LITERALLY. Listening the faint thud on the ground when he fell, the others stopped fighting and looked over at them slightly shocked.

Lieu got up as she tried to blink away the redness in her eyesight and was relieved when she actually could see again and saw all them staring at her. "...What?"

_**Yes I know 'What the hell is with the short chapter Genesis?'. Well… If I actually put effort into this and stopped leaving cliffhangers everywhere I would've added more, but this is all I go and all I really-don't care. Cause guys, my sister Nikki and like my online sis Sira, or ForeverSavior on this, are better writers than me. If they say I am, then they are liars. They ARE better than me, because they actually put thought into their stories. I mean on Meet the Flock I am putting thought, but I literally just threw this together because I was BORED. Like I was sitting in my Art class, doodling on the lineart I got my sister Emma to do for me and it sorta turned into a flame and… the story originated from that picture. I say it isn't good, but you guys just… *shakes head* jeez.  **_

_**-Genesis**_


End file.
